oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Daniel Atsurru
Daniel Atsurru - Postać stworzona przez Ptysia112. Główny bohater opowiadania "The secret of Julia's disappearance". Jednocześnie morderca, jak i detektyw, co spowodowane jest jego nieświadomym rozdwojeniem jaźni. główny opis Daniel to główny bohater całej historii. Jednocześnie morderca jak i detektyw, co spowodowane jest jego nieświadomym rozdwojeniem jaźni. wygląd Jest chłopakiem o raczej dosyć przeciętnych wzroście (173cm), jednak jest wyraźnie pulchniutki. Na ogół wygląda na wielkiego słodziaka i nikt nawet nie śmiałby go podejrzewać o bycie mordercą. Jest po części azjatą. Jego włoski są dosyć krótkie i czarne, a oczy - zmieniają kolor. Ma wybitnie długie rzęsy, jednak jego oczka są dosyć małe, bo, no nie wiem, to azjata? Nosi aparat na zęby, pomimo tego, że jego zęby nie są jakoś wielce wykrzywione. Na co dzień ubiera sobie sweterek i bluzę, aby było mu cieplutko, a także podarte spodnie (lekko) i trampki. Ma też maseczkę z mordką pandy oraz wianek z kwiatków, które to dodają mu jeszcze większego uroku. Wszystko zmienia się kiedy zmienia mu się osobowość. Jak ma dojść do mordu to oczywiście musi się zamaskować. Zakłada więc gorset, bluzę, czarne spodnie oraz glany. Zakłada także charakterystyczną dla niego maskę, która zakrywa jego całą twarz. Posiada także czarne rękawiczki. Zakłada także perukę, a na nią czapkę, przez co nie wygląda jak on tym bardziej. Glany mają lekkie podwyższenie, przez co dodają mu parę centymetrów, dzięki czemu wydaje się być groźniejszy. osobowość Daniel jest personą cichą, jest też sporym żarłoczkiem i tutaj nie można się nawet spierać. Lubi anime, lubi hentai, bardzo niewyżyty i nieśmiały, stara się złapać mordercę. To dobra istotka, ale tutaj znowu - do czasu. Jego druga osobowość czuje wielką odrazę do ludzi, uważa ich za bezwartościowych i głupich. Za cel obrał sobie ich wymordowanie, z sobą na końcu. Jest świadomy swojej choroby, ale nie uważa, aby miał rozdwojenie jaźni, stwierdza, że to choroba tego pierwszego. Nie potrafiłby kogoś zabić gdyby się zakochał. Mówi, że nie lubi dzieci, ale gdyby miał własne to zmieniłby zdanie. Jest personą silnie aspołeczną i nikt nie wie jakim cudem on w ogóle funkcjonuje. Bardzo lubi komiksy zainteresowania 'anime' 'hentai' 'gry' 'manga' umiejętności 'pamięć' 'logika' 'umiejętności dedukcji' 'gotowanie' 'programowanie' 'gotowanie' 'animacje komputerowe' 'rysowanie' 'manga' relacje [http://pl.oryginalne-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/przydatne_wzmianki#Julia Julia] Najlepsza przyjaciółka Daniela. martwa, Daniel tkwił z nią w bolesnym friendzonie, z czego Julia nie byłą świadoma tego, że go friendzonuje. Jednak bardzo wkurzała jego drugą osobowość i właśnie mniej-więcej dlatego umarła. 'mama' kocha swoją mamusię! No chyba, że ta druga osobowość... Bo ta druga to ma ją w dupie i raczej używa ją do własnych celów. 'tata' Kocha swojego tatusia, ale uważa go za za bardzo opiekuńczego. Jednak jego druga osobowość go nie kocha, ale pozostaje czujny. Ciekawostki *Upija się raczej wolno **Jednak jak już się upije to tańczy, łazi po stołach, na ogół szaleje... *Jest leworęczny *Wynajmuje mieszkanie, ale za jedzenie itp ciągle płacą mu rodzice *Jego IQ jest bardzo wysokie **Prawdopodobnie coś ponad 160 *Jest wzrokowcem *Wcale się nie uczy, ale ma dobre oceny *Gdyby nie WF to miałby średnią 6.0 *Z WF-u ma słabą trójkę *Jego typ inteligencji to logiczno-matematyczna *Jego ulubionym kolorem jest granatowy *Jego matka jest adwokatem *Jego ojciec jest policjantem *Jego ulubioną porą roku jest lato ** Ale tylko dlatego, że jest wolne *Jego ulubionym kwiatem jest orchidea *Jego ulubionym dniem tygodnia jest sobota **Toleruje też piątek po lekcjach *Jego ulubioną piosenką jest bo en- my time **Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jest oryginalna i inna niż wszystkie *Jego ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym jest informatyka *Bardzo lubi fast food/ junk food **Kto w Polsce to odróżnia? **Najbardziej lubi frytki i chipsy. *Jego ulubionym napojem jest coca-cola *Nie przepada za pepsi, ale może wypić. *Lubi alkohol i czasami sobie wyskoczy do baru coś, gdzieś wypić **To dla niego bardzo ciężkie przeżycie **Woli pić w domu **Jego ulubionym drinkiem jest mojito, jednak na ogół od drinków woli wódkę, która jest jego ulubionym rodzajem alkoholu *Jego ulubioną książką oraz filmem jest, a jakże, pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya **Nie przyznaje się do tego. *Jego ulubiony gatunek filmów i książek to romans **...w sensie, tak ładniej ujęte... bo każdy wie, że on w trybie incognito spędza 75% swojego czasu... ***...resztę śpi. **Kryminały też toleruje *Jego ulubioną dyscypliną sportu są szachy **tak, to chyba jedyny sport jaki lubi *Jego ulubioną grą video są simsy **Powodem tego jest to, że może nie być tam przegrywem, a wygrywem życiowym **Zrobił parę CC i modów do tego. *Obejrzał wszystkie odcinki mody na sukces **To jego ulubiony serial tbtw *Lubi bajki **Nie przyznaje się do tego **Jego ulubioną jest "Zakochany kundel" :3 *Jego ulubioną słodkością jest czekolada **konkretniej? biała czekolada *Jego ulubionymi lodami są, a jakże, czekoladowe *Jego ulubionym owocem są winogrona, a warzywem - pomidor *Kocha swój domek i łóżeczko *Jest PERFEKCYJNYM programistą **Prawdopodobnie nie miałby problemu z *Kocha pudding czekoladowy! **To jego ukochane ciasto *Urodził się osiemnastego stycznia **Dlatego też styczeń jest jego ulubionym miesiącem ***grudzień także toleruje, bo prezenty na gwiazdkę *Jego ulubionym zwierzęciem jest kot **Nie ma nic do innych zwierząt *Jego ulubionym gatunkiem muzycznym jest k-pop **Tak, ma nawet ulubiony zespół muzyczny ***Jest nim SHINee *Jego całkowite zapotrzebowanie kaloryczne to około 2860kcal **Je więcej bo to żarłoczek **tak, obliczyłam to, tak chciało mi się. : ) *Jego grupa krwi to AB rh- *To prawiczek **chyba, że ręka też się liczy... ***tak, robi to, co tutaj się szczypać z dawaniem info na ten temat? *Jego znakiem zodiaku jest koziorożec **chińskim zaś - królik *STRASZNIE szybko się męczy *Jest biseksualny *Ma rozdwojenie jaźni **No kto by się spodziewał? *Jego włosy kręcą się albo prostują w zależności od nastroju *Jego oczy zmieniają kolor i, a jakże, ma na to wpływ nastrój! *Zazwyczaj gra kobietą w grach *Jego imię znaczy „Bóg moim sędzią”, a według tekstów akadyjskich – „mój Bóg jest potężny”. **Nie było to celowe ani nic, dałam mu je bo mi się podobało. **Jego pochodzenie jest hebrajskie *Często go wyzywają od grubasa **no najszczuplejszy to on nie jest, ale nie jest jakoś bardzo grubiutki, no... *Zazwyczaj nazywa się w grach DaMMe, który jest zlepkiem losowych liter. Alternatywą jest Perdere, jednak nie wie dlaczego go używa. **Tak na prawdę Perdere to z włoskiego "przegryw" ,według tłumacza google. *Jest uzależniony od komputera **Bardziej konkretnie to od anime, mang i hentaiów. Dochodzą do tego też gry video. *Ma bardzo dobrze rozwinięte zmysły prócz zmysłu wzroku. *Ma dużą wadę wzroku, bo aż - 3.5 na obu oczach. *Prawdopodobnie robi "TO" codziennie, wieczorem ze swoją ręką... **...prawdopodobnie należy zamienić na "na pewno". *Normalnie działa bardziej jak kobieta, ale jego druga osobowość bardziej jak mężczyzna. *Normalnie to typowy ukeś, ale jego druga osobowość jest zdecydowanym seme. *jest szczęśliwy kiedy ma przy sobie kogoś komu na nim zależy, albo chociaż kiedy może sobie spokojnie leżeć w łóżeczku, jeść czipsiki i oglądać anime, albo czytać mangę. Najlepiej jeszcze hentai w ogóle… *Jest smutny kiedy coś mu nie wychodzi, albo się na nim wyżywają... **...psychicznie/fizycznie... whatever *Był kiedyś prześladowany w szkole, ale Julia go obroniła... **...bardziej słownie *Ciężko go wkurzyć, ale jest zły kiedy odetną mu internet, albo kiedy go zmuszają do nauki, której nienawidzi. *Czuje się niekomfortowo kiedy jest w okolicy ludzi, zwłaszcza dużej ilości, zwłaszcza nieznanych, zwłaszcza jeżeli musi z nimi rozmawiać. *Wierzy w liczne przesądy. Konkrety? Czterolistna koniczyna przynosi szczęście, Trzy szóstki to dzieło szatana, Trzymanie kciuków na szczęście, piątek trzynastego to dzień pechowy, i pewnie wiele, wiele więcej. *Bardzo łatwo nim manipulować. *Bardzo chciałby aby każdy na świecie był szczęśliwy i do tego dąży. *Jego głównym celem, prócz znalezienia mordercy, jest stworzenie lepszego świata. **...oczywiście jako druga osobowość ma innym, którym jest swoją drogą także stworzenie lepszego świata, z tym też, że poprzez wymordowanie całej ludzkości. *Tak na prawdę nie potrzebuje do szczęścia dużo. Jest to typ osoby, który chce zdobyć miłość życia i założyć z nią rodzinę. *Przejmuje się bardzo swoim wyglądem oraz krytyką... **...głównie przez fale tej krytyki *Boi się, że nigdy nikt go nie pokocha. *Chciałby zostać naukowcem. *Jego poczucie humoru jest... oryginalne... Rozumie żarty, których zwykli ludzie często nie rozumieją jednak potrafi śmiać się ze wszystkiego. *Jeżeli usłyszysz “B-boże… j-jaki ty jesteś seksowny… “ z ust Daniela to możesz poczuć się skomplementowany. **Jeżeli zaś usłyszysz “um, twoje poczucie humoru mnie niepokoi…” z jego ust... to... no cóż... Raczej się nie dogadacie... *Według testów jego temperamentem jest flegmatyk *Według testów jego enneagram to typ 4 (indywidualista) z wpływowym podtypem 9 (mediator) *Jego typ osobowości MBTI (a jakże, ponownie według testów) to Rzecznik (INFJ-). *Za jego cnotę można uznać sprawiedliwość. *Wygląda na raczej mniej niż waży. *Wygląda na młodszego niż jest faktycznie. **konkretnie? około 16 lat. *Jego kształt twarzy jest okrągły. Jest Endomorfikiem, a jego typem sylwetki jest jabłko. **...czyli jednym słowem jest skazany na wyglądanie na pulchne dziecko. *Jego rozmiar buta to 40. **Czyli dosyć mały w sumie... *Chodzi bardzo nieśmiało, skulony taki... *Ma dosyć długą szyję, a i lekko dłuższe nogi niż przeciętne... **...ale nie bardzo *Najbardziej lubi czekoladę oreo. *Jego ulubioną liczbą jest liczba 18. *Lubi słowo "niewymowne" *Nie lubi koloru mosiądzowego. *Nie lubi jesieni... **...ale tylko dlatego, że wtedy idzie się do szkoły. ***Dlatego też nienawidzi poniedziałków *Nie lubi maków, ale nie wiadomo dlaczego. *Nie lubi kawy. *Nie lubi sałatek. *Jeżeli chodzi o najmniej lubiany rodzaj alkoholu to koniak... *...pomimo tego, że nie ma nic do drinków, to nie przepada za pica colą. *Nie lubi horrorów *Ogólnie nie lubi sportów, ale najgorszym według niego jest lekkoatletyka. *Wkurzają go gry edukacyjne. *Nie lubi krainy lodu. *Nie lubi grejpfruta. *Pomimo tego, że lubi niemalże każde ciasto, to raczej nie tyka się ciasta francuskiego. *Nie potrafi strawić szpinaku... **...w sensie psychicznym. *Nie lubi psów. **Za małpami, czy też baranami też nie przepada. **Pomimo tego jego ulubionym znakiem chińskim jest właśnie pies. *Nie lubi liczby 1. *Jest dobry w łóżku pomimo bycia prawiczkiem. **...za dużo teorii wessał aby nie być... ***...+ ma naturalny dar *Umie mówić w wielu językach. Konkrety? proszę bardzo, poniżej: **płynnie: niemiecki, angielski, polski, japoński, włoski, amerykański **komunikatywnie: francuski, ukraiński, rosyjski, koreański **wybrane słownictwo: hiszpański *Ma wyrobione dwa akcenty pomiędzy, którymi przeskakuje **Są to polski i japoński **Spowodowane to jest tym, że miał od maleńkiego z tymi językami do czynienia *Jego głos jest słodki i uroczy, dosyć wysoki i po części dziewczęcy. **...ale się jąka. Nie pomijajmy tego. *Jego śmiech jest raczej cichy. Zawsze śmieje się pod nosem, nieśmiało, uroczo. *O jego ideale dziewczyny można opowiadać godzinami. To są jednak cechy, które sobie u kobiet ceni: **Włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu (kruczoczarne także lubi) **niebieskie oczy **długie, falowane włosy **Raczej wysoka i szczupła persona, która jest lekko umięśniona **Duże oczy i usta **Mały nosek, najlepiej zadarty i małe, przylegające uszy **Długie rzęsy **Długie nogi i szyja **białe i proste zęby (ale bez przesady) **Owalny typ twarzy. **Typ sylwetki: gruszka **Typ budowy ciała: Ektomorfik **Raczej mały rozmiar stopy, ale bez przesady **Postura wyprostowana, pewna siebie, tak samo chód **Słowianka (akceptowalne: azjatka) **młodsza **Istotka raczej zadbana **człowiek (albo przynajmniej istota człekokształtna) **Miła istotka ***W przypadku mężczyzn podobnie, z tym też, że woli bardziej umięśnionych, wyższych, silniejszych, z większą stopą, a i najlepiej - starszych. ***Tak na prawdę nie wybrzydza i głównie liczy się dla niego charakter oraz uczucie. *Ma także długą listę czego nie lubi w kobietach/mężczyznach *Nie przepada za ciemniejszą karnacją.Ogółem lubi bledszych. *Nie lubi swojej pracy. *Prawdopodobnie jest już dorosły psychicznie **PRAWDOPODOBNIE **Jeżeli tak jest, to gdzieś w około piętnastym roku życia to nastąpiło *Jego średnia to 5.82 **Byłoby 6.0 ale WF. *Napisał test trzecioklasisty, szóstoklasisty i gimnazjalny na 100%. **Nie uczył się do nich. **Maturę także zda na 100%, pomimo braku nauki do niej. *Uważa się go za nerda, kujona i przegrywa, a w dodatku - konfidenta. *Często wygrywał w konkursach. *Jego liceum ma dosyć wysoki poziom. *Jest po prostu geniuszem. **Pomimo tego jednak nie udaje mu się dojść do tajnej wiadomości od Julii. *Ma rodzinę we Włoszech. *Pierwsze wrażenie, które sprawia to niewinnego chłopca, którego trzeba chronić. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni